


We Didn't Tell You?

by Randompony03



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #prinxiety #logicality #married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompony03/pseuds/Randompony03
Summary: Ok, so this is based on a thing I saw awhile back where Roman and Virgil are together aswell as Logan and Patton, and they have been for awhile, but everyone forgot to tell Thomas.





	We Didn't Tell You?

The day was like any other. The sun was outside, holding it's place in the sky. Clouds slowly drifted overhead. The Sanders household was quiet....too quiet.

Thomas stood in his usual spot in the living room, and summoned his sides. All of them had a somewhat bewildered expression. Usually they sorta popped up themselves, Thomas hadn't really summoned them himself in a while. He clasped his hands together. "Hey guys."

"Hi kiddo!"

"Salutations."

"Yo."

"Greetings Thomas."

Logan adjusted his glasses. "So what made you summon us this time?" Thomas looked around the room at all of them. "Well, it's just been really quiet recently and I kind of missed you guys." He admitted. "Awww, that's so sweet! We missed you too, but you know you could have done this sooner." Patton beamed at him. Thomas looked a tad confused. "I could?" The moral side nodded. "Well of course, we are sort of you in a way, and it's always alright to get in touch with yourself for a bit." He puffed up a bit, proud that he did a smart. "Wow, you're right Patton. I can always just take a moment to look over my feelings." Thomas said, outstretching his arm to indicate to Patton. "Or think some things over." Logan added with another glasses adjustment. "Or face your inner demons." Virgil shrugged. "Or even take a moment to let your creativity flow." Roman added with his signature 'prince pose'. That's when Thomas noticed something glittering on his creative side's hand.

"Roman, is that a ring?" He asked, squinting at the shiny object. Roman paused to look at his ring before smiling. He put his hand out with the backside facing up. On his ring finger sat a ring of gold with a purple gem rose, and smaller purple gem studs imitating tiny thorns. "Yes it is. Isn't it darling? Virgil picked such a nice one." Thomas looked even more shocked as he turned his attention to his anxiety. To his surprise, Virgil had a small smirk on his lips. "You got Roman a gift?" Thomas started to smile. He was happy to see them on such a friendly level. Virgil lightly bit the inside of his cheek before responding. "Well, sort of." He seemed to be fiddling with something on his own hand. "Come on darling, show him yours." Roman urged. "Darling?" Thomas looked back to the creative side. Now he was really confused. "Thomas we're married." Roman replied in a 'duh' kind of way. "Whoa, whoa, wait! Since when?" The two sides in question looked at each other, then back at him. "For probably 3 months now." Roman said in a thoughtful way. "Virgil?" Thomas asked the anxious side, wanting clarification. Virgil pulled the sleeve on his left side up to unveil his hand. "I wouldn't be wearing this if it weren't true." He said, showing off his own ring. His looked like Roman's, but with a silver band and red rose and thorns.

Thomas blinked a few times before smiling. "That's great! I'm so happy for you two!" The two sides smiled at him. He heard muttering from the other two. "We didn't tell him either, did we?" 

"No, I don't think we did. How could I have overlooked something like this? I'm supposed to relay important information."

"Aww, Logan don't beat yourself up about it. I'm just as much to blame as you are." Thomas turned his attention to Logan and Patton. They looked back to him. Patton had a slightly guilty smile and Logan looked uncomfortable. "You guys ok?" He asked them. "Well, kiddo it seems we also didn't tell you we're married." Patton responded, holding up his left hand. On his ring finger was a silver ring with a thicker band and dark blue gem heart. Thomas looked to Logan who showed him his ring. It was identical to Patton's, but with a light blue heart. "It's engraved on the inside." Patton added, gaining Thomas's attention again. He took his ring off and let him see. Inside was the words, 'I Love You' in a lovely script. "Aww, that's so cute." Thomas gushed, "Well, I'm so happy for all of you. I only wish I could have been to the weddings." The sides all looked at each other in an 'Oh yeah' sort of fashion.

Roman suddenly brightened up. "When we renew our vows you can come!"

"Hey yeah, that'd be cool. It's kind of like going to a wedding."

"Exactly." Roman pointed to Thomas dramatically. Virgil smiled fondly at his husband. "Yes, this shall be ideal." Logan agreed. "Well Thomas, was there anything else you needed?" Patton asked. Thomas shook his head. "No, I think I'm good. Thanks for both the good advice and exciting news guys. And hey, congratulations." "Haha, no problem Thomas. When you need us again, give us a RING." Patton chuckled as he sank down. Logan sighed and smiled. "I'll see you another time Thomas." He sank down with a shake of his head. "Thank you for the congrats Thomas, but I have a vow renewal to plan." Roman sank down, striking his signature prince pose once more. "Yeah, thanks. See you 'round I guess." Virgil mumbled as he dipped out. "No problem." Thomas said before his anxiety left completely. He couldn't wait to see how all this would affect future meetings.


End file.
